


Soft

by megneedsglasses



Series: Mornings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mornings, and i had to write about kisses ok, so don't expect more than that haha, that's about it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megneedsglasses/pseuds/megneedsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa hated mornings...and yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

Oikawa hated mornings. He hated the brightness of the sun waking him from his sleep, the cold of dawn trying to leech the warmth from under his covers. He hated how once his shroud of unconsciousness slipped away his mind would start racing. 

He blinked his eyes open and squinted over at the wall. 

What time was it, how much longer until he had to drag himself from the warm cocoon of his bed, and what did he have to do today? Well first he had to take a shower, and shave if he had enough time, then touch up the bags under his eyes. He hadn’t looked in the mirror yet but he could feel the puffiness at the top of his cheeks. His hair had been giving him grief lately so he would have to fuss with that for a little bit too. Then there was worrying about breakfast and getting to work on time. If he was late again his boss would have a hissy fit. And was the project emailed to him yet? Kindaichi promised that he would have it to him by the time he woke up. What if it wasn’t in his inbox? What time was it again? Did he ever check? When did he have to—

An arm was thrown over his middle and he was pulled back into an even warmer embrace than his blankets could give him.

“Babe, you’re giving me a headache. Relax.”

Oikawa knew that he hated mornings with every fiber of his being…and yet..

“What time is it?”

“You have plenty of time. Shush.”

Oikawa huffed and twisted around in place. Iwaizumi’s eyes were still closed, but there was that telltale crease between his brows that signified he was well awake. He squirmed for a second until Iwaizumi threw a leg over his own too. 

“That’s no fair, Iwa-chan,” he whined despite wiggling closer. 

He couldn’t help it really; Iwaizumi was always so warm when he slept. Oikawa sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillow. He supposed he could rest for another five minutes. And by rest he meant actually staring at Iwaizumi’s face while he feigned sleep. But could you blame him? Early morning Iwa-chan always looked so different from any other Iwa-chan. Even with the little furrow of his eyebrows he still just looked so…soft. Oikawa’s eyes trailed down the slope of his nose, glancing over the fan of dark eyelashes and smooth cheeks, to the slight bow at the top of plush lips. With his head still pressed into the pillow Iwaizumi’s mouth was open a touch, jaw relaxed. 

Oikawa ran his fingers lightly up his chin and felt a bit of stubble on the way over to his cheek. The contrast of their skin tones was always something he adored, and in the middle of winter Iwaizumi still had such a nice warm glow compared to Oikawa’s own pasty complexion. All the cold air and wind only served to dry out his skin and leave it with those ugly pink splotches whereas Iwaizumi still looked like he could be coming back from vacation. Not fair if you asked Oikawa, Iwa-chan didn’t even moisturize on a regular basis! One time Oikawa had even caught him washing his face with the bar soap that he uses, so he bought him a nice face wash to use instead. Oikawa smiled at the thought. Iwaizumi wasn’t thrilled about the addition to his nightly shower routine but Oikawa could smell the lingering scent on his face when they both bundled into bed that evening. 

He traced an eyebrow slowly and watched fascinated by the flutter of his eyelids. Iwaizumi opened his eyes, and Oikawa bit his lip to hide his smile and the way his stomach decided to move its way up into his ribcage. The eyes always got him. Iwaizumi’s eyes were such a deep brown, almost like roasted coffee beans, and always so warm and intense. They made him feel like he was the only one on his mind. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting more shuteye, sleeping beauty?”

“Aw, you think I’m a princess?”

Iwaizumi scowled. “You’re ruining my morning.”

“Rude,” Oikawa muttered and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Anyways how can I when your…” he giggled and pushed Iwaizumi’s hair off his forehead, “when your bedhead is rivaling Kuroo’s. I should take a picture.”

“Have you looked in a mirror?”

Oikawa gasped and pulled his chin to his chest. “Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!”

Iwaizumi tsked as he pouted, and Oikawa feebly resisted as he was pulled even tighter into Iwaizumi’s arms. 

“No, no you don’t deserve my snuggles you brute! You big meanie. You—oh.” Oikawa stilled as Iwaizumi pressed an open mouthed kiss to the spot right at the end of his jaw under his ear. “Cheater,” he croaked.

“All is fair in love and war,” he whispered and Oikawa could feel his smile against his neck. Goosebumps pricked his arms as he was enveloped by Iwaizumi’s warmth and kisses. 

That was another thing about early morning Iwa-chan. His kisses. Maybe it was because he was still half asleep, or maybe he was just lazier in the mornings, but whatever it was, it made his kisses so soft. He was a little more liberal with the press of his lips, slower when he dragged them over Oikawa’s skin, and just a tad more pliant in a way that never failed to make Oikawa’s toes curl and his mind melt.

Oikawa whined lightly and pressed his hand to Iwaizumi’s chest. The neck kisses were nice, really nice, in fact he was already breathing a little heavier, but he was after a little more now. Iwaizumi paused and nipped gently at Oikawa’s earlobe before pulling away. He had a glint in his eye that meant he knew exactly what he was doing. Most of the time Oikawa was led to believe that he had him wrapped around his pinky finger. 

Mornings were not one of those times. 

Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes expectantly, and Iwaizumi finally leaned forward to press his lips to his. Oikawa sighed through his nose. Little did anyone know Iwaizumi’s lips were also quite soft. It was Oikawa’s that were chapped from him constantly chewing on them when he was working and stressed out. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind however and captured Oikawa’s bottom lip with a light suck that, had he been standing, would make his knees a little weak. Because he was not though he was free to push back with all the gusto that he deemed necessary. 

Iwaizumi’s morning kisses while soft and lazy were never sloppy. He didn’t really use tongue too often because he didn’t think it was needed. Maybe a little flick here, a nice lick there, but nothing excessive. Oikawa appreciated that. Of course on certain occasions like late weekend mornings when they had all the time in the world he would take it a step further, but for weekday-before-the-alarm kisses he kept it simple. Oikawa sighed into his mouth and snuggled even closer so they were chest to chest. Iwaizumi had the back of his head in his hand and was guiding the kiss gently, holding Oikawa right where he wanted him so he could press countless more open mouthed kisses to his lips.

Then without so much of a warning he was jostled as Iwaizumi wedged his free arm under his side and he grunted as he was manhandled on top of him. They didn’t even pause, Oikawa just buried his hands in Iwaizumi’s hair so he could scratch his head like he knew he liked. Iwaizumi responded with a little nibble to his bottom lip and Oikawa hummed pleasingly. Iwaizumi wasn’t too vocal in his kissing, but he wasn’t quiet either. The way he kissed made a lot of smacking wet sounds that Kuroo once said crept him out because he could always hear them even if he was a room over, but Oikawa didn’t mind and honestly liked the sound of them kissing. 

What did Iwaizumi look like when he was kissing him? A dumb question Oikawa already knew the answer to too, but that didn’t keep his eyes from fluttering open to find out again. When he opened his eyes a crack his stomach was sent from his ribs to his feet and he gasped loudly as his face flushed. Iwaizumi was already gazing at him, kissing him with half-lidded eyes, and the deep brown of his irises was practically taken over by the black of his pupils. They held each other’s stare for a moment before Oikawa had to pull away with a little whimper.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“Because I like the way you look when I’m kissing you,” Iwaizumi easily replied, his voice a little gravelly and deeper. 

“You’re going to go cross-eyed.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Worth it.”

Oikawa shivered as Iwaizumi slipped his hand down his back and rubbed the dip at the bottom of his spine. He chewed his lip thinking of all the weird faces he could’ve just made in the last ten minutes. Iwaizumi’s hand slipped under the band of both his sweatpants and boxers, and he pinched his ass cheek.

“Iwa-chan!”

He moved his hand back to his hip and searched Oikawa’s eyes. “Relax.”

All he could do was smile. He leaned back down for another kiss and Iwaizumi complied, but didn’t stay on his lips for long. He trailed down and mouthed along his jaw and pulled Oikawa up closer so he could continue kissing his neck like before. Oikawa couldn’t help but melt back into his arms. Iwaizumi had slipped his hand back into his pants, but he only seemed interested in gripping his ass while his other hand roamed up and down his back softly. Oikawa might have been on top this time, but all he could do was hang on for the ride it seemed. Iwaizumi sucked gently at the spot at the back of his jaw again and Oikawa gave in and moaned lightly at the sensation.

Iwaizumi pulled back and smirked lightly.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re the one who’s necking me to death.”

“To death?”

Oikawa pressed his mouth shut. There was no use trying to calm himself now. Iwaizumi had done a marvelous job of stripping him of his control. He sighed and shifted so he was only half on top of Iwaizumi and walked his hand up his abdomen.

“You know,” he hummed.

“I know?”

Oikawa drew his finger in a circle around Iwaizumi’s nipple. He could see where it was through the thin t-shirt he was wearing, and he watched it stand attention. “It should be okay if I’m just a little late for work.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “No it won’t, loser.”

“I mean, the world isn’t going to end if I get a light scolding.”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi snorted.

“This is _your_ fault!”

“Maybe,” Iwaizumi hummed.

Oikawa rolled over back on top of Iwaizumi and straddled his hips with a haughty look. “How are you going to take responsibility, Iwa-chan?” He flicked the same nipple he was drawing around and Iwaizumi jumped and grabbed his thighs to steady them both probably. Oikawa smiled.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the telltale vibration of one of their phones. Oikawa rolled his eyes and ignored it, opting to instead slip his hands under Iwaizumi’s t-shirt so he could torture him until he caved. He giggled as Iwaizumi tensed under him even as he was looking away and searching for the phone in the pillows.

“So sensitive, Iwa-cha,” he teased. 

Iwaizumi was paying him no mind and reached under Oikawa’s pillows blindly for the vibrating cock blocker. Oikawa rolled his hips and Iwaizumi hissed lightly, sending a glare over to Oikawa before lunging to pat under the pillow.

“You know you want to,” Oikawa sang and Iwaizumi grunted in satisfaction as he found the offending phone. Oikawa rolled his hips again with a smirk. “Good now that that’s been settled we can get to the standing matter at hand. Get it, Iwa, standing like my—“

Iwaizumi raised the phone in front of his face. “This is your ‘you have 45mins you lazy asshole’ alarm you know.”

Oikawa grabbed the phone with a shriek. It was already 7:15? How could that be? He scooted back and quickly scrambled out of bed, Iwaizumi following him with a laugh. 

“Shower, shower, have to shower and then—“

“What about your standing matter at hand, babe?”

Oikawa didn’t even look as he passed him and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt. “Don’t think you’re getting away with this, you’re joining me.”

Iwaizumi just laughed as Oikawa dragged him into the bathroom and pulled off his shirt. 

“Whatever you say.”

Oikawa ended up being fifteen minutes late to work in the end and got a light scolding to boot, but he took it all in stride. He just wasn’t a morning person.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw [this post by andythelemon](http://andythelemon.tumblr.com/post/137384996880/as-tough-as-he-is-i-bet-iwa-gives-the-cutest) and I had to write about soft iwa kisses because I am 1000% behind soft iwa kisses and could not get it out of my head. Hopefully I can move on now...pssh who am I kidding.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> [tumblr!](http://megneedsglasses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
